Now and Again
by twisted eden
Summary: Part 3 up!!! Please review ^_^--a year have passed, and Kamatari decides to visit Soujiro as his tale of his new found domesticity in Kyoto intrigued him. Having no plans to fall in love, soujiro made a bet that he would. And he did.
1. Avid Recollections

Now and Again (sequel to Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii)  
  
By Ori Oscuro  
  
*******************************************  
  
This idea happened to pop out my mind, when I realized just how crap short the prequel is ^_^; I get lazy in sequels usually (with that horrendous bitch called mental block on my face). But hopefully, this one won't share the doomed fate of my other sequels. And since I'm using the original cast, it would be much exciting.and oh, yes.this is a by suggestion by Mei-chan, one of my avid reviewers.guaranteed this fic will not be a dark shocker, unlike my ongoing suspense-thriller "Akuma no Bisho, Tenshi no Namida".I'm yet back again to the light side, resuming light romance, re-emerging with the force. Hooray.  
  
  
  
In Pacem,  
  
Ori Oscuro  
  
*******************************************  
  
NOTE: first time readers who haven't reviewed "Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii", please read it first ^_^; for the better understanding of the story. Uh, thanks.  
  
Part 1: Avid Recollections  
  
It's been almost a year,  
  
And he is so bored to death. Hojoun Kamatari is starting to feel the longing of adventure, even though he retired at his once complicated past, looking like a man like he should be and getting over with flirting with danger by doing tedious normal work by managing the small bar by the Pier at one of the docks, in Osaka. He does a great deal, to have changed his life to this, having slowly slipped away to the eyes and the people who notoriously knew of him, so he can enjoy life and watch the world go by, something he never has when he swore his loyalty to Shi-shi-o. Then as he was getting used to this idyllic life, a long time comrade, Soujiro, showed up to his doorstep by the turn of events, and told him the most shocking tale he ever heard.  
  
Soujiro have grown to look different, it has been a year after that encounter. Having grew his short black hair and then tying it to a high ponytail. He even had a firmer build, a much leaner and muscular one, starting to look like a man of his age. Just like any wanderer. Kamatari wondered if he still looks like that right now, and grinned in memory that Soujiro's change of appearance is a little astonishing compared to his. The lad barely recognized him, or more or less, NO one can recognize him without his green kimono and his trademark girly flipped hair. Maybe even if he gets to meet the Kenshin-gumi, that he confronted not so long ago, they would not even make a second glance.  
  
Then he nearly fell from the stool he is sitting when he quickly recalled one of Himura's friends, that Soujiro have told he had fallen head over heels for  
  
Soujiro and Misao? An item? Oh puh-lease! every time he looked at the kunais Soujiro gave him as a memoir, it gave him an instant migraine. Even as old foes, or even the fact he has changed to the manlier with a different perspective, Kamatari felt an urge to laugh out loud to Misao as it was in the old days. A girl ninja with a body of a twelve year boy with also a quick temperament.and a great dire lacking of feminity. She is even rough, loud, with this tomboyish air around her, that he even wondered that how Soujiro fell for such a woman, well.if she is indeed a WOMAN. When his comrade relay the tale, on how he was smitten with the young granddaughter of the former enemy, he could picture that there is barely any change on Misao at all. Maybe even a year after that tale is told, he wondered if there is a possible change now.  
  
"Please do me a favor sir," one of the waitresses said to him sweetly, that Kamatari is brought back to reality. He was day dreaming again, amid the hollering and voices of costumers eating and ordering that late afternoon. "Yes, Harumi. What is it?"  
  
"Its Hiromi sir," the waitress shook her head. "Can't believe you still mixed up our names during all these years!"  
  
"Well, both of you are twins." Kamatari remarked, Harumi is one of the first helps he have when he started the business, her younger twin, Hiromi, came a year later. Although they both have strong physical resemblance, it all ends there. Harumi is the much conservative one, and Hiromi is the much flamboyant type. Both have infatuations with their employer, but Hiromi herself is the one making advances to Kamatari. She gave him her sweetest smiles, or the occasional teasing remarks.to which he finds rather amusing. It reminds him the old days, and how his behavior is similar to this lady.  
  
"But you never ever made a mistake on telling us apart," she replied. "Not unless there is something wrong," she gave again one of those warm smiles. Leaning over with her tiptoe to get a closer much personal look to her employer, she grinned broadly.making sure her face is just inches away from his own. "Maybe I can be of service, if there is anything I can."  
  
Kamatari patted her by the shoulder, and instantly distanced himself away. "Nothing is wrong, Hiromi. Now go back to work, your sister won't be much happy to see you around looking pretty doing nothing, you know."  
  
Hiromi let out a big sigh of disappointment; it is the umpteenth time she was turned down! The other co-workers pointed out to her before that Hojoun (as he was known) had no interest for possible romance, and she is starting to wonder if the rumors are true that he used to be queer. But he easily can come to the defense of her older and much shy twin, like the incident last year at the bar. Maybe he liked women like my sister, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hold on a minute, what is that you are asking to me awhile ago?"  
  
"Um, doing me a favor." "What is it?" Surely not one of her little games, Kamatari wished.  
  
"Get some rest sir, and possibly some sleep. It's like you have been ravaged by war this whole week." She winked, then casually walked away to go back to her own business. The girl do has a point, Kamatari looked at his reflection at one of the mirrors near one of the comfort room, and his face must have look like death. He has barely having a single shut eye from last week, and is been staying up all night.like he was eager to go out and brandish his weapon, which is now rusting hidden by a small warehouse stack of supplies near the bar. Surely, it's not one of those post-partum psychosis, for he is still sticking to his therapy.  
  
Or maybe it was during last week session,  
  
"You are perfectly normal Hojoun," the doctor said in an assuring yet proud voice. "It seems that you're willingness to change your own life for the better have greatly helped through our sessions."  
  
"I think it's not at the strictest sense," he mumbled. "How can I be sure that I'm really."  
  
"Straight." The doctor curtly connected his statement, "Well.I can't be sure to gurantee that, have you found yourself getting in love? With a woman, a young lady?"  
  
"No." he said, "But they seem to fawn all over me,"  
  
"But you have gotten over with.eherm.with this former master of yours, am I correct?"  
  
"Much indeed, it wasn't easy, but I was proud to over come it."  
  
"That's my man!" the staunchy looking, bearded therapist, a gajin, gave Kamatari a friendly slap at the shoulder, and when mentioning the phrase, he sounded like a proud father to have mold him for a man he had become. "You must try to get out much more often, Hojoun. Who knows, you might just find the right woman out there."  
  
"I can't just leave the business,"  
  
"You said yourself you have fine and trusting employees, it can't hurt to have a month's off. Working non-stop for four years, I think they are all thinking of the same thing."  
  
Kamatari looked at him, and he can't guess what the man is trying to say, " They might all want you to take a well-deserved vacation, Hojoun."  
  
"In that case, I can't think of any place to go either."  
  
"How about Kyoto**, or Tokyo?"  
  
Kamatari's expression instantly flinched, and he defiantly shook his head. Who knows who are there, such as the people from his old past. He don't want to deal anymore with them. It is also the heart of the small group of the Kenshin-gumi, and they would be less than pleasant when he shows up. Considering that Kenshin can be forgiving, his other friends maybe can be less considerate. Then he remembered Misao, he wondered if she'll go ballistic once he elicit that small witchy laugh he once use to tease her in the battle field.  
  
But then he also remembered Soujiro, of his funny tale and how Okina nearly chopped down the tree at the sight of him. Then after that, Soujiro have grew to make friends with the Oniwabanshus! That night at the bar when he left, he swore it was the oni's that have picked him up and told him to go home with them.  
  
"To get over with the devils of the past, you must go where it all have began. And confront that past." The therapist offered, ".it's the best way to redeem ones self. Take it as a challenge, a little soul searching to begin with. After all, I think no one would recognize you, not after five years!"  
  
The therapist got a point, no one can recognize him. Lest it's Soujiro he will be meeting with.  
  
"Let's say, you go there and meet an old friend. The one who like you, have found some light. I think Soujiro might be just around there, either Kyoto or Tokyo."  
  
Kamatari's eyes widened. "You KNEW him? Is he also one of your patients?!"  
  
"Oh dear no," the man shook his head. "He passed by here, a couple of days ago. Told me that if there's anything he wants, he'll contact you thru me."  
  
" Oh, I see.I nearly forgot." He never gave Soujiro his real address after their brief meeting. Obviously not trusting with anyone, especially a former Juppon- Gatana member.Kamatari gave instead his therapist's office address, "Is there anything he wanted?"  
  
"Why yes, he told me to deliver this letter as soon as possible." And he handed it to Kamatari, "Try visiting him.after all, a person coming all the way far out to go here to Osaka means he is willing to see you." Kamatari took his coat, and the letter and say his good byes. " I'll try that maybe, next time." And he shook his hands, a common gesture used by western gajins. The man smiled, seeing that he is adapting with the times.  
  
"Make it soon enough, there would a month-free off from therapy!"  
  
Is this man serious?  
  
****  
  
It must be the content of the letter that made Kamatari sleepless for the whole week. Soujiro wrote it, he said that he is currently taking residence with Aoshi and the rest at their home base in Kyoto** and how his relationship with Misao grew to the better. His sugary descriptions of how they are like these shy lovers, irking the over protectiveness of Okina and occasional sharp glances to Aoshi, making enough for Kamatari to cringe. Soujiro told also, that he was allowed to go for the yearly trip to drop by the Kenshin-gumi's place in Tokyo and is trying to connect with his former adversaries, and making friends with them. He finds the tedious life amusing, and seeing Kenshin benefited it with such rewards. The hitokiri have retired with the sword to take up a role of a young father, he have a son, around already 5 to 6 years of age. The boy got his father's inherent looks, but also same time his mother's temperament. Every now and then, Kaoru would tell him not to spoil the young boy if he did them any trouble. Soujiro said in the letter in such amusing tone, that at least each and every day he would see the young Kenji, Kenshin's child's name, at the roof top of the house and wailing for his Okaasan that he'll never be bad again.  
  
Soujiro's second to the last paragraph however bring chill to his spine, it is like he does not know him anymore. "I relish the thought, of the longing of serenity and bliss. That someone to love and be loved, is the greatest creation made for man to last. When I came to know Misao, I knew a void has filled within me. Kenshin-san, deserves such bliss, and I look at him as a man who affected greatly my point of view in life. How I dreamed to follow his footsteps, there is a pride and never ending satisfaction, when you find that someone who will be with you forever, and bore you a child that will bring you nothing but joy."  
  
Kamatari closed the letter. He quickly starts to hate him, deluded by the belief he could never be that happy. Kenshin has gone through such a long way, and luck followed him. The man is impenetrable, like divine guide is helping him.beating impossible foes to live another day. And he does not kill them, instead he gave him words of wisdom.his words piercing to the heart, that a man wronged could easily see the light and be grateful of a second chance. Rarely is one given the sense of diplomacy and soul, combined with cleverness, luck and par optimum legendary skills. And all that, he exchange for a life of bore with a woman who can't even cook with inferior fighting skills and be still smiling about it.  
  
"He could live a glorious life, titles.a position.and yet." Kamatari turned back to the letter, better yet skipping THAT paragraph and reading the last note.  
  
"You can see what I meant, and you'll never regret it. Please try to stop by, I know it might be a difficult request, but I came to them also in uneasy terms. If I can do it, so can you. Think of it as a surprise to them, and oh, we would be staying at Tokyo for a whole month. I do know you still recall the address.see you there!"  
  
After that, Kamatari felt the urge to go out, and go there. He felt envied by the situation Soujiro is in, and wants to share it. There is this strange panging to have such life, and even he denies it, it shows strongly. He thought that managing the bar business is the answer, but like his former comrade says, there would be always be a void within him that anything could not just easily fill. But yet, there is this retraction that he will get his cover blown, probably having ran away from his post before of being a spy, and what he have build for four years might just amount to nothing. If it does, he is ready to take and use his scythe once again.  
  
The idea has plaqued him for days, and it was until Hiromi's advances did she candidly pointed out that he need some rest and that he look troubled. So later that night, he assembled all his crew and talked to them.  
  
"Hai, Hojoun-sensei. It's okay with us." His cook said, and everyone nodded in agreement. ".you take care for us for five years. It's about time we repay you."  
  
"You deserve some vacation, sir." One of them voiced out, "It worries us if you are not feeling that well,"  
  
"Harumi and I will take care of your accounts and the management, seeing everything would go as always!" Hiromi added, to Kamatari's surprise. The girl was indeed serious, and he felt proud of her. "Nagano and Tomokou, they will be renting hands just in case there are going to be trouble makers, while they can do the bartending."  
  
"Really, Nagano? You and Tomokou can do it for me?" Nagano and Tomokou are best-friends, both 17 year old boys, and when they entered Kamatari's work place, they can't even open properly a wine bottle. But time seems to pass swiftly, and they are picking up pace, learning by heart what their employer have patiently taught them. At least it keeps them off the streets, and Kamatari himself taught them a thing or two in self- defense. Sooner or later, some of the street bullies that use to pester the duo are willing to work extra to the bar, willing to earn money in a rightful way.  
  
Nagano is tall, blonde and has gajin blood in him. The boy looked at his employer proudly. "Hai! Tomokou and I will never fail you. The helps going with us used to be with a gang, but they are willing to stay here at the joint and earn well.and put their fists for the better good of course!"  
  
Tomokou looks contrast to Nagano, he is darker and has bluish black hair, and has a scar that marred his youthful looks from the left cheek crossing to his face. He is much silent, tacit than his outspoken friend, and he let out a shy smile and a curt nod in reply. He may look like an unpredictable, intimidating man, but Kamatari knows that there is softness in him. Soon enough, he became a dutiful employee and gradually opened to everyone.  
  
Sheepishly, he handed out a small heavy pouch to Kamatari, and quickly coiled away. Curious, he opened it. "Money, this all too much." he looked to everyone, and all of them have a warm expression glowing from them. The money wasn't stolen from the bar of course, he made sure that it is changed to fine good bills before keeping them and then later sending it to a nearby bank. All the money inside, are coins, some of them look like they are scrimped from hard earned savings.  
  
"We always are thinking how to repay your kindness, Hojoun-sensei." Tomokou finally spoke. "Everyone donates a little of what they had, hoping that we could come up of something special to give you. But now you mentioned, how you like to travel for a while to your home place, we thought it's just about time."  
  
"It's nothing much though, but you can use it to buy some nice things to your friends.or a fine inn to rent for a night perhaps," Nagano added wistfully,  
  
"Please, take it. It's from all of us." Harumi said,  
  
The people he have helped, the people he have seen a little bit of side of him, all of them are grateful that he have come and wants to repay his deed. He could never felt so proud, and now he understood why Kenshin have decided to settle down, when he can have the tempting positions with the connections he got, and do more. Simple affection of the people you come to know, there is always something in kind in return.  
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu everyone, I will not forget this." Then he smiled, "For that, everyone will get a raise. And additional incentives, especially if I came back and see things are in working order."  
  
****  
  
NOTE: the ** in the word Kyoto serve as a reminder on my erratum ^_^ on the fics Nihontou and Yogotte. Kyoto is the residential place of the oniwabanshus, Aoshi and Okina and Misao. Tokyo (formerly Edo, before Meiji Era) is the Kenshin-gumi's place. I want to thanks again Chaos-chan for the corrections. When I created the titles above mentioned, I was using the lame detailed and dubbed series for my research. They got almost all the locations wrong -.-; Although for one of my ongoing sequels (Broken Nihontou: Legacy of the Sword), I still retain the uncorrected format.it's just to tedious to correct them all as of NOW with loaded 6 chapters and still ongoing...  
  
See ya to the next chapter!  
  
**** 


	2. Paying a Visit

Part 2: Paying a Visit.  
  
He finally made up his mind to go, with the urgings of the well- intended employees, and a little advice from his therapist.and finally into his own decision. There are a lot of good points to start with, one, he is surprising Soujiro for a visit since he didn't reply back to the letter. Two, he looked a far cry from before, only Soujiro would recognize him.  
  
Reluctant to spend the cash, Kamatari used also some of his savings to prepare for the journey. He is not taking it by foot, and instead purchased a ticket to the one of the revolutionary inventions of western technology: the train. It will take only half an hour, at least, to go from Osaka to Tokyo. He brought himself some clothing, and other useful things. Maybe he could spend the money given to him for souvenirs in the market place once he reached there. They would be happy, he thought.  
  
Then he wondered what would be everyone's reaction, if they learned Soujiro invited another fellow ex-mercenary in the house. It's natural not to trust him at first sight. "Then I'll make sure they'll trust me, they do it with him." He said to himself, and near the train station there are flea markets. With having enough money, been set aside for almost five years, it's enough to make a round trip over seas. And he indulged at the goodies presented at the stalls, for instance, Kenshin have a little boy. He made sure that he brought some toys, and sweets. The women perhaps, he had not yet lost the feminine touch and brought a few kimonos and some hair accessories. The men, probably some good Sake, and oh, more food.  
  
Half-an hour later, he was dragging four carry-ons, not yet included his baggages, as he made his way into the train. A man, probably the train's special service, carry his things upon going into the train and then finally also upon reaching Tokyo. Services for like that, are said to be expensive, but he have the money to pay him. Another good point, he can go to the capital of Japan for he has well-earned and enough cash. He can indulge in almost anything he wanted. From there point on, having reached the rough road outside the station, it's an impossibility to carry on all the things he have. It's still miles from the residence, and then that's where he thought of renting one of those coaches. Having do so, he never felt anything like heaven. The seats are covered with dark and smooth velvet, covering the soft foamed cushion below, curtains hang on small windows, to cover lightly the early afternoon sun. The walls of the coach are well covered by neat furnish and hard wood, that it lessen the noise one can hear from outside, only the trotting and clanking of the horse's hooves can be heard. He even dressed well enough, in away that an average young English man would be.  
  
He slowly went to sleep, drifting with the thoughts of what would be awaiting him from there  
  
****  
  
"Have anyone seen Sou-chan?" Misao called out, and she was greeted by the same way every time Soujiro's name is mentioned.  
  
"Ergh." Sanosuke mumbled, Yahiko who is sharing a meal with him replied, however with a much decent answer. "He was talking with Kenshin- san, at the back of the house. Does that always after lunch."  
  
The kid has finally grew some manners, Misao thought. If she is not mistaken, Yahiko is growing into a fine young man. The deepness in his voice, and his growth spurt having been now at the height of his teens, is starting to show. He even has to change his wardrobe several times, since everything starts to become so short in the same time. Maybe in a year or two, he could be as tall as Sanosuke.  
  
And she is still flat as a pancake, she sighed. It's been years, when Kaoru announced she is having with child, then Kenji was born, now a hyperactive little boy. At least Kaoru have some change, she envied her. She is so lucky to have Kenshin. The pregnancy and mother hood have added color to her cheeks, and a little flesh and healthy plumpness in her body. And she never looked so much better, "There is such thing as late bloomers," Kaoru was once told her. "They said, sometimes a woman's true beauty emerges when she becomes a mother. Maybe if you find yourself the right man."  
  
Oh please, make him the right man for me.  
  
Then she took a glimpse of Soujiro, having reached already the back yard. He certainly also improved in his looks as well with his sword skills for it looks like Kenshin is lecturing him on it, and maybe if they get to have children.they would even be the best fighters of Japan. He with the knowledge of swordskill and her of ninjiustu. And she will be a proud, and well-developed looking mother, and Okina will finally have a great-grandson to bounce to his lap, and gave Aoshi a little more house duty. Soujiro, with his finally coming terms with his past with the maturity and experience of an adult, is a perfect healthy candidate to be her husband.  
  
"Ne, Misao!" Soujiro called up, "Are you okay? You seem to be staring like that for minutes."  
  
Soujiro realized she was staring at him, how foolish! She stammered, her face turning slowly to bright red. "G-Gomen! It's nothing, really!"  
  
"Is it nothing, and why you are looking at me like that?" Soujiro wondered, "Is there anything you want to tell?"  
  
It seemed an eternity for her to make out a reason, and Kenshin who is listening quickly understood. With his well-knowing smile, he said, "It seems you two have a talk, I'll be going inside.time to put Kenji to his usual early afternoon sleep."  
  
Misao felt like she would melt without an ally, what's wrong with her? Soujiro have been living with them for nearly a year, and she is still troubled to ask him such things. They could get intimate at times, but there was not much serious talk. Or if Soujiro realized her feelings, he is practically dense of what she wanted. Just like it was with Kenshin and Kaoru in the early days.  
  
"What do you think of me? Do I have a body of a boy?" she blurted out, giving Soujiro a startled expression. Realizing that she acted before she thinks, Misao mentally gave herself a kick in the butt.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the way you look,"  
  
"Really?! I-I mean, you mean it? Its just some people say."  
  
"Who cares what other people say, Misao, it's the matter of liking the way you are.that what makes one beautiful." He approached her, with that same amiable smile on his slightly tanned face. She could feel her heart skip a beat, for it sounds like Soujiro meant his words. He looked around, as if seeing they two are finally alone. He is going to say something, she can feel it, like the heat rushing to her skin. It is going to be nice, him and her finally alone.  
  
"I could never look like them, those women.how I wish,"  
  
"If you ever been like them, they I could have never fallen for you at that day in the inn." There is a sparkle in his eyes, and the light touch of his hand to her own, is starting to make her knees weak. Rarely do they get to have a moment to be honest truly to each other. "Misao, seeing you in boy shorts and sprinting around with no care of the world.that's what make you stand out from the rest, you are special."  
  
"I'm special?"  
  
"To me you are, I could never be so grateful also for giving me a second chance."  
  
"Me either."  
  
They were just inches apart, their faces are near enough, and with the mutual silent consent that came from each other, both slowly leaned to share their first kiss.  
  
"Hey there, Soujiro! Some one is looking for you outside!" Sanosuke called out, opening the screen door so roughly, that it hit Misao's head. Soujiro was caught in surprise, that he jumped back, and Misao fell down the ground. They gave each other uneasy glances, before gathering their wits and dusting themselves. Misao look sharply at Sanosuke before she mumbled, "I will just stop by the kitchen in a few minutes." It was so near, yet so far. "Looks like I interrupted something," he guessed, when she finally walked off from sight. "Well don't just stand there, you got a visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Soujiro rarely get any chance to have a visitor, and if he do, it might be some of those in the police who are keeping an eye on him. For Buddha's sake, he didn't hurt any man during five years.what would they think he is planning to cause some trouble?  
  
He spotted it outside, a coach having halted by the residence entrance. Whoever gets himself to rent those must happen to be quite rich, Soujiro thought. So it wasn't anyone from the police, so who is he? Kenshin is there, he was supposed to start cleaning the front yard of the fallen leaves but he felt uneasy at the sight of the carriage taking a stop. And Kaoru is talking to the person inside it, with the little Kenji on tow. He does not like it, for whoever the mysterious visitor is.it does not want to come out, and the notion that he is talking to his wife and son a little too long, that he suspect that he might abduct them.  
  
"Who is in that carriage?" Soujiro asked,  
  
"I don't know, Kaoru told me it's some young man looking for you. He does not want to go out, unless he sees you.told that is dropping by after you wrote him a friendly note." The young ronin could see there is a pang of tension written to Kenshin's face, ".and he is been stalling Kaoru long enough under the sun."  
  
"I think he meant no harm," "Hmm, so you know who this visitor of yours is?  
  
"I think I got a clue."  
  
****  
  
"That's a nice young little boy," Kamatari forced a small smile, making his face a little prominent behind the curtain. "Looks very much like his father,"  
  
"Thanks, you happen to be an acquaintance of my husband before?" Kaoru peeked in the available opening by the window, very intrigued by the mystery man. She was strolling for some air, hoping it will lull little Kenji to sleep, when this extravagant carriage passed and stopped in front of her, asking if it's the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. The person asking inside it made himself only a little visible, as if not wanting to be recognized, and also inquired if there is a certain Soujiro Seta staying with them.  
  
He won't come out unless Soujiro shows himself. Who is he? She wondered. All she could make out is the voice, belonging to a young man.and some item of clothing suggested that he is dressed like a gajin the fact he is Japanese.  
  
"No, not really. I can see him from here.and I say, he looks very much the young boy you are carrying."  
  
"Oh, I see.oh there you are Soujiro!" Kaoru turned around, "There is this man who wants to see you,"  
  
Soujiro nodded and the mother and son takes its leave, when both are now a few feet away, Soujiro drew the small window curtains wide open. "Kamatari! I know it's you! You don't have to hide yourself.they just wont easi."  
  
"Shhh!!!" Kamatari hushed with his gloved finger. "From now just call me Hojoun! I just dropped by for your sake, I don't want any of them to be alarmed of my presence!"  
  
"Well sure, okay.but you even have to tell them."  
  
"If I do, they might think the sky is falling. Let's just say I'm a casual friend during your traveling in incognito days." And the sky would be really falling, Soujiro let out a sly smile and shook his head. Kamatari in every inch has lost the familiarity that anyone would recognize now. Dressed like a casual English man, he looks like an educated Japanese of a higher aristrocatic class. Gloved hands, and a white crisp collared shirt covered by a fine deep burgundy brown coat, it is topped by a long ivory shawl that draped from the coat's wide collars. He matched it with a hat, not the tall one, in a way it could shelter his face from the rough sun. Instantly, the coach man stepped down and helped him with his baggages, and Soujiro counted more than four. "If you are going to STAY that long, you might as be well serious in telling everybody." He remarked,  
  
"Those are not all mine, others are gifts."  
  
"You brought THEM gifts?"  
  
"Heck, it's a proper way for an unexpecting visitor, ne? Besides, that way they would acknowledge me well, it's a proper manner." He snorted, then giving the coachman his tip and finally too k leave.  
  
"You sure do have changed a lot after from last year, anyone could mistake you for a refined upperclassman."  
  
"I think I got it from the therapist, a very fatherly gajin. Thought me some etiquette and fine manners.saying it's also for keeping up with the times."  
  
"And you have done him proud!"  
  
"Just help me with the luggages.I can't carry them all by myself."  
  
"Well, okay." ****  
  
The Kenshin-gumi is watching from a distance, all of them gawking as they finally see the mysterious visitor finally having stepped out of his coach. Sanosuke made a low whistle, "Who is the English looking guy? Looks important to me."  
  
"He is Japanese, he is just happen to dress like the English." Kaoru replied. She never get to see him properly well awhile ago, but she was impressed what stands now. Never having seen young men dressed like such, she began complementing the crisp style and fashion the man is wearing. It looks sharp, and handsomely, that she joked if she were still single she could marry a man who dress as fine as him. Kenshin shot her a look, but she laughed it out easily,  
  
"Looks like a doctor," Yahiko quipped,  
  
"Or some boring exchange student."  
  
"What does he wants with him?" Misao's voice cut out the air of intrigue with them. Everyone has quizzical glances, "We don't know who he was Misao, but the man wants to see Soujiro.and he does not say who he was." Kenshin replied,  
  
"I don't know Soujiro have.friends."  
  
"Well its about time some one claimed as one," Sanosuke called out, "look, I think Soujiro is waving to this direction, I think he wants us to help carry his friend's things."  
  
"Nani? That man is staying here?!"  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Let's help him!" Kaoru exclaimed, that for a minute, she forgot about her son and with the others, curiously rushing to Soujiro's aid. Leaving Kenshin with an "oro" expression, and a wide-eyed Misao.  
  
****  
  
His tempting big luggages might have drawn almost everyone like a magnet, and Kamatari can't help but smile to see that everyone is intrigued by him.  
  
"Minna-san, this is my friend.Hojoun." Soujiro introduced him, and Kamatari told him awhile ago to what else to say, "He took a masteral degree on Asian Studies in abroad, and came back here few years ago to teach in some of Japan's recognized schools."  
  
Kamatari finally took off his hat, and bowed lightly, saying "pleased to meet you." When he looked up again, he swore that everyone is gaping. He blinked twice, thinking his mind is playing his imagination of the sight Kaoru blushing, did he actually looked that.good?  
  
"How the heck did you guys met?" Sanosuke asked, then Kaoru elbowed him lightly by the chest, whispering "You baka, that is an educated man in front of you.show some respect!"  
  
"That's okay," Kamatari replied, "I happen to meet Soujiro few years ago at my place, asking for directions. After that, we became friends and share stories of our travels and exploits," he crossed his fingers behind his coat, hoping they would brought the story. He continued, "He recently wrote to me, while I was taking a break from the semestral classes I teach in Osaka and told me about him residing for awhile in Tokyo and tells a little about everyone else. It's when I decided to stop by,"  
  
They are looking at the pile of luggages, "Oh, and I brought a little for everyone else, to express my advanced gratitude."  
  
In a matter of like what seems to be on cue and the most natural thing to do, Kaoru and company starts to shower him with hospitality, the boys instantly carrying everything else they could get their hands on, as they showed him to the way to the house. To them, any educated visitor of western learning is treated with respect, especially if he brings SOMETHING with him. And Kamatari is proud it worked like a charm, for he has no plans on revealing who he really was. It's a better way so he could casually observe what the Kenshin-gumi's are really like.  
  
"I'll be staying for two weeks," he pointed out to Soujiro, "Then after that, I'll resume business back in Osaka."  
  
The long-haired ronin looked at him, ".can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"Two weeks is long enough." he grumbled, and he could see there is a hidden knowing smile on Soujiro's face. It annoys him if he does that, sparking the bit of jealousy he use to have when he try to rival him in shi-shi-o's attention.  
  
"Not long enough for a little soul searching, who knows you might get to find."  
  
"The right woman! Yes I know!" he answered back, much to Soujiro's surprise. "You and my therapist keep on saying the same thing!"  
  
"Kamatari, if five years have made who you are now.I think that is the only thing missing."  
  
To complete the void, the emptiness inside.he remembered that reading in the letter. "Only time would tell, then if I fall for one then let's call for a celebration." He sarcastically replied, as both were nearing the house. Kamtari's pure intent in going to Tokyo is for Soujiro's sake.to see how such idyllic life could be so pleasurable, to see what the Kenshin- gumi's are like.and looking for a mate to prove he have gotten over his extreme feminine side is the least of his priority. I am here to relax, and have a moment of reflection.not to look for some friggin bride, he said to himself. He tipped his hat lightly, as a respectful gesture to Himura who has now have his hair cut off short. The hitokiri gave him a wary glance. So Kenshin haven't lost touch for his keenness, as he suspected. Kenshin is trying to fill the image of him and if he have seen him before, and it's where Kamatari observed that the former Battosai is in fact much smaller in close-up real life.  
  
"You got such a beautiful wife, you are very lucky to have her Himura- san." He spoke in compliment, but the red-haired slasher merely fidgeted when he said the word "beautiful". Kenshin is rarely known to act dour in front of people. Is he jealous?  
  
Behind him stood a much smaller figure, and he recognized it immediately as Misao. She looks almost the same when he last remembered her, except she has gained a little weight and her hair tied up in a wild bun, instead of letting it down in her usual braid. Misao still does not know how to dress, he sighed. She is wearing those ridiculous boy looking short clothes, and a memory came to his mind that he felt his own smile involuntary crept to his face. When he noticed she have seen it, for Misao's face is starting to act up, he spoke "You must be Misao, looks like you haven't change."  
  
"We have met?" she said curiously,  
  
"Um, no.Soujiro, yes.he writes me letters during my stay in Osaka. Most often he describes you in them." That was close, and he took one big sigh of relief when she wasn't looking. He heard Soujiro snicker, and ignored it. Guessing, that he got carried away...Kamatari usually mock Misao, and he knows it is irresistible for him not to annoy her the moment they met.  
  
He was lead to a room, a guest room where he was lucky to share with Soujiro and get his things unloaded. As soon as he finished unpacking, he pulled off everything he is wearing on, except for the white collared long sleeves with loosen up suspenders and his deep brown slacks. It is absolutely crazy to wear all that tacky outfit for a minute inside the room. "I think I need to rest, it's been a long tiring journey. Just wake me up if something comes up, ne?" he said, then stretching his arms, he fell to the cot and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Sure, Kama. I mean Hojoun. Take your time." And by means, he needed tons of it. The Kenshin-gumi is always a very active bunch, and it couldn't be so easy to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon, not unless one is overwhelmed with exhaustion. Now and then, some surprise visitor will come in and out of the household. The Oniwabanshu's and Misao happen to show up last week, and the number would double when Okina and Aoshi would follow up later that evening. It would overwhelm Kamatari to see all the former enemies in one roof, but years in reformation gave him a sense of complacentness. He managed to control his teasing for Misao a minute ago.  
  
As Soujiro quietly leaved the room, he listened to the short commotion outside. Before he slept, Kamatari requested them before they enter the house, that the content of the four big hand-carry's are for everyone. And now, Soujiro can see from the dojo area, (where it was much bigger to open big things, since the rest of the place is small) that they have all gingerly open the four baggages, all the contents scattered and eagerly passed to almost everyone's hands until someone would claim it. Each bare small tags, which seems to have their names inscribed on. From what he could make out, Sanosuke is grabbing the fine Sake's and the packed food. Kaoru gushed upon seeing some set of clothes, trinkets and hair accessories, Kenshin and Yahiko got themselves few pieces of nice clothes and sandals.not to mention toys and sweets for little Kenji. There is almost an excess in everything.  
  
So, Kamatari is serious when he said he brought everyone gifts! But the way it look, he could have brought too much.stuff enough to fill in a shelter. He must have make a fortune way back in Osaka, Soujiro thought.for the man haven't even bother to travel for five years. He also noted awhile ago, Kamatari is wearing fine clothing and is riding a rental, yet exsiquisite carriage. The cost for that one is more than an earning of a regular resident.  
  
"Soujiro! Your friend is friggin rich!" Sanosuke exclaimed, "He brought almost everything for anyone!"  
  
"Err.yeah, he earns a lot for being an upper class teacher."  
  
"Look, he also got you some items.the usual, clothes.more clothes.does this look like a sword?"  
  
Soujiro quickly grabbed which looks like a wrapped sheathed sword, he remembered that the one he is using now is quite rusty. "Hai, I think I requested for one." he scratches his head, "I just don't know that he is going to take it seriously!"  
  
"Hey, the last luggage has unnamed items." Kenshin called out, as he helpfully and neatly unloaded the things in the last hand carry, unlike the messy way Kaoru threw excitedly everything at the previous ones. "It carries the same necessities too. I wonder who it was for?"  
  
"Miscellaneous." Yahiko noted, reading the mark written inside the baggage. "I think it's for anyone to whom he forgot to mention.and there is a lot of it."  
  
Kaoru, who with the all of them looks the most happy turned to Soujiro. "Tell your friend, domo arigato! This is too much!"  
  
"Yes, I'll tell that to him later, he is taking a rest for now." He bowed lightly, taking his own share of gifts and exited gracefully. As he proceeds to go to the guestroom, he wondered what possessed Kamatari to bring so much, it's okay to bring home gifts but the way he sees it, and as kaoru said.it's too much. Soujiro took out the wrapped sword from his grip and curiously opened it. It is another pair of Nihontou to replace his old one, exquisitely beautiful that he wondered where he could get such like that, when these days no one makes swords anymore. Whatever it is, Kamatari have a great deal in possessing enough finance to support himself, enough to make him look regal in front of an average Japanese and the excess, is enough to support two families all in one. It would be nice, he thought.if Kamatari can share his wealth with a significant other instead.  
  
"What a funny thought, it could never happen." He softly chuckled, as he dropped his things and drew the sword from its grip, testing its weight and quality. "Kamatari himself knew better being a woman than the regular female,"  
  
But yet, it is possible Kamatari could fall for one. First, after the battle of Mt. Hiei he knows Kamatari as a deadly scythe wielding cross dresser with such utteral devotion and having unrequited pangs of love to their former master Shi-shi-o, that his death have gave him less reason to live. Then, a few years after, he find him thoroughly recovered and leading a new life and COMPLETELY looking like a real man. It is such an understatement of the century, and it made the possibility that Kamatari might eventually learn to love a woman. During their short brief bonding at Osaka, Soujiro can't help notice that most of the young women employees find Kamatari beautiful, mysterious and attractive. There are the obvious mild blushes and their soft giggles, but he brushed them as merely infatuation and is not interested with the opposite sex, even if it takes them to even seduce him. But eventually, Soujiro can't wait for him to again see Kamatari eat his words.  
  
"Hello there, Soujiro. Staying here for sometime?" someone called by the entrance. Its woman with long laid hair and pale skin having only pure red lips to accent her pallid face, and it looks like she is carrying a small package.  
  
"Why, it's you Megumi-san," Soujiro smiled, having been acquainted sometime with at least the Kenshin-gumi's female doctor. Megumi has the habit of stopping by noon, carrying food, knowing well that Kaoru's culinary capabilities is not doing any good, even though she is now a mother of a growing little boy. Her presence brings a little life and more bustling energy to the household, she never ever forgot to point out Kaoru's cooking and Sanosuke's bottomless appetite, and herself is good in making witty and candid remarks that could be annoying and funny. Sometimes he imagined she look like a fox every time she laughed. He continued, "Anou.if it's the food you are worrying about, I think they don't have a problem with that for now."  
  
"Hmm.why is that? You finally also learned to cook for her?"  
  
"Oh, no no.you see, I have a visitor from Osaka, he decided to drop by here for a few weeks, and he brought some food and other things as a token of gratitude for letting him stay."  
  
Megumi seems curious on hearing about it, knowing that she only knew Soujiro a few days ago and suddenly he told them he has a friend. She turned around and hear some excited voices at the other side of the house. "You are right, from what I can hear now, it seems the whole gang is full aplenty of what ever it is. Who is this friend of yours anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's Ka." he paused, ".Hojoun! His name is Hojoun, an upper-class teacher in Osaka. I met him when I happen to pass there during my traveling days, we became close friends afterwards."  
  
She imagined that Hojoun is a puffy, boring, bleary looking old man with spectacles and a walking stick, wearing a sophiscated western suit to go with "upper-class" standards. Megumi proceeds to go inside, and Soujiro offered his assistance in carrying her things. She can't believe that a few days ago, she met the man who looks like a boy got almost killed kenshin- san with a lethal blow in the Battle of Mt. Hiei several years back. She didn't know what brings him back, being a change man and all, but hinting it has something to strangely do with Misao. "So," she tried to strike a conversation, "Is Hojoun a first name, or a last name?"  
  
"It's actually both, my mother gave the same name as my last name" came a rather half-annoyed voice that caught her in surprise, it came from around her back and near the bathroom. She turned around and gasped, her eyes widened, the boring old teacher she is assuming to see quickly evaporated.  
  
Kamatari have just freshly woke up from his brief rest and have washed his face and arms, and is not obviously pleased that he is the topic of a conversation. The woman who is intrigued by him, looks like.  
  
"Megumi?" he blurted out in surprise, he have seen Megumi a couple of times before and he is familiar with the faces of the Kenshin-gumi as so far. But he realized they don't know him, and it will make them wonder. Another slip of the tongue, just like when he suddenly called out of Misao awhile ago. He wanted to knock his head on the wall for another erroneous mistake,  
  
"Umm.I don't believe we met." she said, apparently still in surprise and her expression unreadable. But deep inside, Megumi finds herself secretly smiling, her heart skipping a beat ".but I do hope so, in my dreams."  
  
"In your what?" Kamatari hoped what he heard is wrong, and it's starting to get scary for him already. Women, the women in the Kenshin-gumi household are starting to act strange around him.  
  
"Ah, i-it's nothing!" Megumi quickly bowed in apology, feeling a bit ashamed of what she absentmindedly said. "Please forgive me, Hojoun-san, I'm being so rude!"  
  
"Just call me Hojoun. It's okay really." He can see Soujiro has comeback, and at the sight of seeing the two talking, "Megumi-san, I'll call Kaoru to inform of your arrival." he smiled and quietly left for another direction. Kamatari frowned lightly, wondering what games Soujiro is putting him on, leaving him alone, with one of the women.  
  
"Oh take your time, Soujiro." Megumi called out, "I'll get acquainted with your friend for awhile," And acquainted she would. The Hojoun guy in front of her, is an arresting good-looking man, although a little dour. And she wants to admit, a bit strangely sensual too. There is some feminity in his features, which will make him beautiful rather than handsome, with his soft brown eyes set against a fair skinned face and short damp gray hair to accentuate his disapproved gaze. He have carelessly rolled up the white sleeves up to his elbows, clinging wet having washed himself roughly and his collared shirt shamelessly unbuttoned down to expose his bare chest to relieve himself after a long hot travel.  
  
"Nothing will grow out of it if you're staring to me like that," he pointed out roughly, when Megumi was at lost looking at him. She blinked, and gushed lightly, letting out a yet apologetic smile, that seems more mischievous. Kamatari noticed, she does look like a fox lady if she does that. "Oh, I'm sorry again.it's just."  
  
"It's just what? Is there something funny the way I look? "  
  
My, he is quite defensive, she thought. Megumi finds Hojoun interesting and challenging, the man absolutely is disinterested with women, and quite dense to notice that they are falling for his looks. "My, nothing is wrong Mr. Hojoun, you're perfectly look good.and drop dead good for that." Then she wheeled around, letting out a small witchy laugh going to the dining room to prepare her goods. leaving Kamatari feeling sick and dumbfounded. God, that woman has a chilling witchy laugh worse than his, and what did she mean by being drop dead gorgeous? SHE wants to flirt with him? Knowing well how a woman thinks, Kamatari grimaced and decided to go back to his room.  
  
"Sleeping so early? You can hang out with me for awhile, they are not that bad."  
  
"Soujiro! Darn it, don't leave me like that!" he spat, turning around to meet his comrade furiously. But he just smiled, the same usual irritating smile if he is going to said something he'll find less amusing. "Just save your words," he mumbled, " I'm not going to get acquainted with their women, especially with that Megumi."  
  
"Megumi is a fine person to converse with, Kamatari."  
  
"It's HOJOUN!" Kamatari corrected, ".and if you think that fox-lady is a good friend to begin with, she is looking to me like she is going to eat me alive!"  
  
"Kama.I mean Hojoun, don't you see?"  
  
"I don't know, what?" he crossed his arms, leaning to the screen door, Soujiro at least sounds serious now. Then he'll have the lad to explain why he LEFT him with that woman, and he better have a good reason. "You have to deal with it, besides it's you who wanted to be a real man.they find you exceptionally good-looking for being one. Few are blessed, you know."  
  
"Hold it, they find me EXCEPTIONALLY good looking?"  
  
"Of course, did you notice the way Kaoru blushed and Kenshin-san seemingly jealous for the first time? Misao looking at you curiously then, she rarely gets quiet unless it strikes her. The way Megumi looked at you upon seeing you come out the bathroom? When they see you, it's like the clock stops."  
  
Kamatari stood silent for awhile, and when the words finally made sense to him his eyes slowly widened. "Look Hojoun, you made the decision to be this type of person. Surely it is a blessing that the only thing missing in your life is coming to you, and in generous numbers to speak."  
  
"Whatever, BUT I'm telling you, I'm not in a hurry to make a commitment!" he countered, then after heaving a big sigh he shot him with a look. ".and looks like you are enjoying seeing me getting queasy on it!"  
  
"Not really Hojoun, I'm just wondering what it would be like.you know, if you really do fall in love."  
  
"Then you'll the first one to know," Kamatari shrugged, then moving through his things, looking for clothes to finally change into. He brought out all assortment of earth colored long sleeved shirts, and Soujiro wondered if his comrade has somehow staled his taste into his fashion sense. "If those women find me so darn good looking, I'm going to give what they wanted.but I'm not going to be serious about having a relationship for now."  
  
"Hmm, is there something that scares you about it?" "Yeah, your sugary sweet descriptions in your letter utterly mortified me," he casually remarked, as he starts undressing and changing his slightly damp clothes. Soujiro laughed at the joke, he knows that he might have indeed sound corny describing the bliss of romance, and those who's head is more ground in reality would find it weird. Noticing Kamatari would need a little privacy in dressing up and to think things over, he took his leave. "Just don't forget to come out later for dinner!"  
  
"Just make sure it's not Kaoru's cooking!" 


	3. Reluctant Charm

Part 3: Reluctant charm  
  
Kamatari rested the issue about his two-week visit, having told Soujiro his final say: he is there purely for just casual interest, besides he pleaded him to go have a visit. During two weeks, he have to keep his OWN identity a secret, for he wants to get acquainted with everyone in a way to know who they are really are. Shortly after getting some well deserved rest, he showed up for dinner. As he expected, it is a healthy affair. Aside from Kenshin's small family, there is Sanosuke and the growing Yahiko; Misao and the oniwabanshus, with Aoshi and Okina going to follow up later. They make an energetic exchange of banter, conversation, talking of almost anything about everything. He made sure to seat beside Soujiro, and far enough from Megumi's reach.  
  
All this, except there is no dinner being served YET at the table. Kaoru is the one making preparations in the kitchen, and everyone knew better.  
  
"If Kaoru is cooking, you will know it when you'll smell something is burning." Yahiko sneered, trying to engage the young sensei to a conversation. "She is lucky that Kenshin-san knows how to cook!"  
  
"Oh cut that Yahiko, don't shame Kaoru in front of a visitor. Besides, her cooking is much edible right now." Megumi scolded him, then glancing up at Kamatari. She gave a slow sly smile, "We all want to show a good impression, won't we?"  
  
Sanosuke can't help but look to Megumi, then to Kamatari. Obviously, the fox-lady will not just easily come into Kaoru's defense and she had a discreet way in pointing out rude manners, not saying it in front of a visitor. And the way she talks, it's like she wants to stand out at the sight of the gajin-dressed sensei. Kamatari merely flinched and ignored her, fingering busily instead at the cuff of his sleeve. He never seen Megumi flirting for attention and he hate to admit, the Hojoun-guy have some share of good looks and he seems totally not aware of it. And even Kenshin-san, reputedly a level-headed person and does not easily give in to jealousy, can't help but act like one several hours ago.  
  
"It's not like you at all, Kenshin." He muttered, lazily nibbling a stem of grass to his mouth, as they both watched Kaoru, Yahiko and little Kenji retire to their rooms to settle their newly acquired goods. "You are the last person in this household to get jealous with some other man, suspicious yes.but jealous? She is YOUR wife, and you had that little blunder of joy."  
  
"I don't like it, Sano." "Yeah, I know I shouldn't have called Kenji a little blunder of joy.but he is really as ver."  
  
"No, it's not about Kenji. That Hojoun, there is something strange about him. I don't like the way Kaoru look at him at all."  
  
"Well, the man seems a little too generous. But I don't think he is sucking up for your wife and son's attention." He said, and then curiously "Well, I know its odd Soujiro haven't told us about an "old friend"."  
  
"It seems like I have seen from somewhere else, he looks very familiar, like I have known him from before.I just don't know where. And it's not a good feeling."  
  
Sanosuke nodded, "Uhuh.a tad suspicious of him eh? But there is no substantial proof he is up to something, let's try to get acquainted with him instead.who knows?"  
  
"Yeah, who knows?"  
  
****  
  
Back to the present, the whole gang is trying to get to know "Hojoun" well. Soujiro prayed that Kamatari won't make another slip of a tongue again, and when he is asked about the typical questions, about his life, where he lived.he managed to have a readied answer. It's a relief, Kamatari was able to converse and act out like the sophisicated, articulate teacher (the persona) he presented that he was. Tacitly observing everyone speaks, and when asked a question, he pointed it with interesting wit and candor. He thus created a fictional, yet believable character of himself. He told of everyone already, that his first name and last name is one: Hojoun, and that he is born to a prominent class in Osaka. That during the chaotic Tokugawa era, his parents where killed and he was later founded by a childless missionary couple, and thus raised him as his own even with their cultural differences. Because of the political turmoil, it became increasingly dangerous for even them to take residence in one place, and then they decided to move back to their hometown in England. There he later gets proper education was attended to his every need and was treated as their equal. When Meiji restoration took over, his adopted parents decided its time and encouraged him to go back to see his native land to re- discover who he is, putting the knowledge he was taught in use as he settled being a teacher in one of the upper class schools in Osaka. Then, he met Soujiro.  
  
Some of them doubted this credibility, as Soujiro have feared, thinking Kamatari is going too far to please everyone. When especially, Kenshin mildly requested him to show them how the English people speak. Sansouke also added that Europeans speak also many dialects.  
  
"Aside from English, I heard among the Europeans that French is a secondary language." Kenshin said, "They said, it's the most romantic language of all."  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to speak in English.or French, Hojoun?" Sanosuke asked, "I mean, since you said.you nearly lived most of your adolescence there."  
  
"Why of course, I knew even how to do both. I also know some Dutch." Kamatari replied, and he noticed that Soujiro is looking at him with a worried look on the face. As if reading his mind he said, "I'm not making this up, I'll show you." And to their surprise, he spoke a variant of each language and in almost flawless smooth-flowing tone. Kamatari spoke some samples of the statements he learned from his therapist-gajin, and do a little impersonation of him. The man is an English-born of Dutch French descent, and when in his spare time, thought Kamatari a thing and two about the white man's language. It was fantastic, and everyone is so impressed that even Kenshin's mouth dropped open.  
  
And soon enough, they also smell something is burning. Kaoru, with tears in her eyes and holding a stirring spoon apologized that she overcooked.again. Kenshin as usual, stood up and said that she can rest and he'll take over. But when he came into the kitchen, he stumbled down and go "oro". Everyone pictured that it must have look like a disaster, and some of then curiously followed to the kitchen.  
  
"Does it always happened like that?" he called out,  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Soujiro nodded, sitting down but looking to the kitchen's direction. The small area is releasing a small cloud of black smoke, and the only thing missing is flames sprouting from it. "It is natural daily occurrence, Kaoru always incidentally get the food burned, even if she is very careful in cooking. Kenshin-san usually patches it up, but as of now it seems to be much worse than before."  
  
"She must have been accursed," he sighed, not noticing that Kaoru happen to pass by near his side of the table. He absentmindedly took a sip of tea. "If she wants to prepare good food, then let someone do the cooking."  
  
"Uh-oh," Soujiro pointed to Kamatari to look at his back, "I think she heard you,"  
  
And true enough, Kaoru looks like she is going to explode, awashed with furious anger at the arrogant statement, thinking the man knew better and has more than his sophisicated veneer and has gentleman upbringing, and she knew now it was wrong. He doesn't even look apologetic, when he noticed that she was there standing behind him and hearing every word that he said.  
  
"I'm being honest, miss. If you can't do a proper way to cook, you must let someone else do it. I don't mean it as an insult, it's a fact."  
  
"And how can you be a judge of that?!" she tried to control the upset tone in her voice; she is starting to have a nagging feeling of resentment of letting this stranger in. Sure he looks dignified, educated.and now he is damn insensitive about the situation. She sure can accept the fact she cooks bad, but she wished he had spoken it to her directly.  
  
"M'lady," Kamatari said, in a typical western way of addressing women, "Your husband, and everyone---they are all rushing to put down the smoke made in the kitchen. If the house burns, you couldn't be so lucky."  
  
"So why don't you TRY cooking instead?"  
  
"Sure why not?" he offered, standing up from his place. "I can conjure up something if I tried.letting me take a look first,"  
  
"W-what? YOU are not serious, aren't you?" Soujiro said out loud, ".you are outdoing yourself!"  
  
Kaoru is equally stunned that he took the challenge, "H-hey, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't worry, during the hard times I learned to cook from nothing." Kamatari explained, and then he went to take a look to the kitchen. It certainly looks a mess, "There must be really I can do, than make you think I'm a man without manners to speak to you like that."  
  
"Oh, I see.well, okay." She mumbled, and bent her head down then she turned around back to the table area, Kamatari still saw, even if she tried to walk away hastily, that she is trying to hide her reddened face. There it goes again.  
  
"Hojoun! You are here!" Yahiko exclaimed, very surprised seeing the visitor to go in and see the totally messed up kitchen. "We are sorry; it seems that dinner has been spoiled for you."  
  
"Maybe I can be of help,"  
  
Kamatari yet astounded the household again, he calmly looked for remaining edible food and left overs, and adding it with a little dash of spice and light frying them he came up with a nice tasty meal for everyone. He proved once again that he is worth trusting, and he could do well on what he speaks, and he is not someone who could bite off more than he could chew, and with that he impressed everyone. Kaoru incidentally forgot about her burnt cooking, and ended up asking some helpful tips to Kamatari how to cook BETTER next time. The night lit up on a much festive mood, as Sano decided to open a few bottles of sake he brought himself, and joked that it would be an all man affair. Megumi, and Misao however did not want to put up with that, and the oniwabanshu's are no exception----except for Kaoru who have to take Kenji to sleep.  
  
In apparently no time, most of them are laughing in each other's expense in a dare for not trying to throw up after some several shots of sake. Yahiko nearly threw up in Kenshin's food bowl while the oni's belts out some songs that are out of tune, Sano throws a green joke or two---and earn him a smack or so from his female companions. The women are the first one that easily gets drunk, which is very amusing to watch. Megumi wasted no time trying to flirt with Kamatari, who with Soujiro, is the most sober and least tipsy among the party.  
  
"Get away from me!" he snapped, as he tries to pry Megumi's face nearing to his own. "You're drunk, lady, snap out of it!" "Yes, you leave him alone Megumi! Are you that desperate for a catch?" came a high-pitched, yet slurred voice. And it's coming from Misao, her face is bright red and she is equally as drunk as the rest of the men are. Soujiro looked and admonished her gently, "Now, Misao you are drunk-----"  
  
"At least, I got something to FLAUNT.you in the other hand," Megumi chided, her pallid face makes out a small foxy laugh, making Misao even more irritated. It was always the usual banter; it's always about Misao's underdeveloped body---the fact that didn't change even after Megumi learned that she found her true love with Soujiro. It's just like seeing the shadow of Kenshin and Kaoru---- and to think, Kaoru hardly changed with the way she cooks even with her new found domesticity.  
  
"Soujiro." Kamatari cursed to his breath, turning blue ".this fox is undoing my shirt, do something!"  
  
"You're mine, Hojoun----" she purred, as placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him roughly to the floor. From Megumi's shoulder, Kamatari could see a very annoyed Misao--- obviously in distaste at her friend's behavior. Now the fox lady's face is inches apart--- he slowly went blue and..  
  
****  
  
Few Miles away,  
  
Aoshi and Okina, have decided to walk a few miles to Kamiya Kasshin Dojo sparing some time to take a good night breath of fresh air, and save a good deal of money than taking those carriage rides that are just so expensive.  
  
" I heard they have a new visitor." Okina brought up, "someone that is going to stay in the household for some couple of weeks." He looked up to Aoshi for an answer, but as usual the man is tacit as always. The old man can however predict his mood and thinking, "No, it's not just Soujiro. He brought an old friend."  
  
"An old what?" Aoshi glanced over; even with a stone cold expression that tone his voice has a hint of surprise with Okina's astounding accuracy. "That boy, that young one does not have many friends at all--- isn't it too much that he squeezed in the household and then adds another MORE?"  
  
Okina let out a small low laugh, Aoshi is thinking that ever since Soujiro arrived all the attention is on him. It made him a bit jealous, knowing that a former enemy couldn't easily be trusted---especially with Misao. It was a tense start for everyone, but Soujiro proved himself time and time that he could be useful and be worth of everyone's respect, and that he is serious to the point he'll make himself do stupid things. The fact he made a perfect ass of himself a year ago, professing his love for Misao in top of the tree is one ridiculous example. "Then we have to see for ourselves," Okina said, "Show me who your friends are, and I'll tell you what kind of person you are." He quoted a wise saying.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard an ear-piercing scream. And it came from the dojo,  
  
"Is that a girl scream?"  
  
****  
  
Never the less, what greeted them soon enough is an odd sight. Everyone has their dinner, and it looks them that all of them have been doing some drinking. And it looks like something chaotic has happened, Megumi looks like she has slipped off the porch, and some of the oni's are tending her twisted ankle. Soujiro look like he is in total disqust and his top is splayed with some greenish yellow bile all over it. Sanosuke and Yahiko quickly start fixing the table from the mess, and if possible--- remove any object that could be possibly used as a throwing weapon. Kenshin and Misao was nowhere to be found.  
  
Then Aoshi noticed some grey-haired man tending in trying to remove the stain in Soujiro's top. The man looks like he is around in his 20's and has some western bearing, with gray hair and deep brown eyes, and he has a feeling that he had seen him before.  
  
"Oh, that's Hojoun--- he is Soujiro's friend who happened to drop by for a couple of weeks." Kenshin finally answered, coming out from the side of the porch. "He is a man of education, knows pretty much about travels and met Soujiro in one of them."  
  
"Did he?" he said with an implied sarcasm, and Kamatari noticed it, and he looked up. Aoshi is standing a few feet away from them, and it seems that he does not trust at the sight of him. The tacit former oniwabanshu leader then turned his attention to something else, "Where is Misao? I believed she have dinner here, where is she?"  
  
Before Kenshin could reply, Kamatari saw it too quickly. Looking back and working half-absorbed with Soujiro's stained shirt, he remarked out loud. "She threw up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Misao threw up" he replied back again, looking up. Aoshi does not like the look of arrogant look at the stranger's eyes. "She had a drink to many, we had to restrain her and then she throws up on my friend's shirt."  
  
"I see, she threw up on Soujiro. Did something happen here to cause that?"  
  
"We are having a little dinner, Sanosuke decides to bring up some Sake.and well, Misao have a sip to many." Kenshin explained, "Hojoun has nothing to do with this,"  
  
"Yes, the women are." Kamatari said, eyeing a whimpering Megumi over her twisted ankle. "Soujiro, if you need anything I'll be in my room." And he exits, passing by Aoshi's shoulder along the way. There fell a silence within the area, people hinted that their guest is irritated by the sudden hostility the fact he is worn out from the dinner they have. No one could testify to Kamatari's side except for Kenshin and Soujiro since most of them either are too drunk or too busy attending to each other's state, to speak up.  
  
"Oi," Aoshi said, "What is your whole name, Hojoun?"  
  
"Both, my mother gave me the name derived from my last name." he spoke, if he is not mistaken, the former oniwabanshu leader is starting to mount some suspicion. "If we ever met, I don't recall seeing you."  
  
"You just look familiar,"  
  
"I may be that popular," he replied, "Good night, nice meeting you." 


End file.
